danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
"מה נורא המקום"- אין זה מקום פשוט - למשמעות המונח "אדיוט"
[thumb|600px|מרכז|"אל תהי ברכת הדיוט קלה בעיניך" - השנים חלפו והציפיה הפכה לדאגה שהפכה לפחד של ממש. בני הזוג ניסו בכל דרכי הטבע, ערכו סגולות שונות, פעלו בכל המישורים העומדים לרשותם אך ללא הועיל [https://www.tehillim-center.co.il/article/1444 משפחת תהילים ]] "מה נורא המקום"- אין זה מקום פשוט - למשמעות המונח "אדיוט". תרגום אונקולוס - וּדְחִיל וַאֲמַר מָה דְּחִילוּ אַתְרָא הָדֵין לֵית דֵּין אֲתַר הֶדְיוֹט אֶלָּהֵין אֲתַר דְּרַעֲוָא בֵיהּ מִן קֳדָם יְיָ וְדֵין תְּרַע קֳבֵל שְׁמַיָּא: תרגום לעברית וין )ויירא ויאמר מה נורא המקום הזה, אין זה מקום פשוט כי אם מקום שרצון בו מאת ה' וזה שער נגד השמים. תרגום יונתן - וּדְחִיל וַאֲמַר מַה דָחִיל וּמְשַׁבַּח אַתְרָא הָדֵין לֵית דֵין אֲתַר חוֹל אֲרוּם אֱלָהֵן בֵּית מִקְדָשׁ לִשְׁמֵיהּ דַיְיָ וְדֵין כָּשַׁר לִצְלוֹ מְכֻוָון כָּל קְבֵיל תְּרַע שְׁמַיָא מְשַׁכְלַל תְּחוֹת כּוּרְסֵי יְקָרָא; ) ויירא ויאמר מה נורא ומשובח המקום הזה, אין זה מקום חול כי אם בית מקדש לשמו של ה' וזה ראוי להתפלל מכוון כנגד שער השמים משוכלל תחת כסא הכבוד. תרגום נאופיטי - (יז) ודחל ואמר מה דחיל הוא אתרא הדין מאאתרא הדין אתר הדיוט ארוםמב אתר מזומן מן קדם ייי והדן תרעא תרעא דצלו מזומן עד צית שמיא. Neofiti marginalia - "לית אתרא ٠٠٠"ְ לית דין אתר חול אילהן אתר בית מקדשא דייי ודין היכלא מכוון תרע בית מקדשא די עד צית שמיא; ופּוֹחֵד ואָמַר מה פּוֹחֵד הוּא מָקוֹם זֶה אֵין מָקוֹם זֶה מָקוֹם הדיוט ארום אילהין מכוון לבית תְּפִלָּה הוּא וזֶה שַׁעַר שַׁעַר מכוון עד צית שָׁמַיִם GT Eאלאהן אתר מזמן לבית צלו הוא ודין תרעה דמכוון עד צית שמייה;(שם) אלאהן מָקוֹם מזמן לבית תְּפִלָּה הוּא וזֶה תרעה דמכוון עד צית שמייה פשיטא[[קובץ:פשיטה.png|thumb|516px|מרכז|[hבשמייא ולית דין אתרה אתר הדיוט ברם אלאהן אתר מזמן לבית צלו הוא והדן תרעא דמכוון עד <צית>; תרגום לפי פורטל הדף היומי: - "לית מָקוֹם " אֵין זֶה מָקוֹם חול אילהן מָקוֹם בֵּית הַמִּקְדָּשׁ דייי וזֶה הַהֵיכָל מכוון שַׁעַר בֵּית הַמִּקְדָּשׁ אֲשֶׁר בשמייא ואֵין זֶה מְקוֹמָהּ מָקוֹם הדיוט אֲבָל אלאהן מָקוֹם מזמן לבית תְּפִלָּה הוּא והדן שַׁעַר דמכוון עד צית http://cal.huc.edu/showtargum.php המקור] FTP Gn- ודחיל ואמר מה דחיל הוא אתרא הדין לית אתרא הדין אתר הדיוט ארום אילהין מכוון לבית צלו הוא והדין תרעא תרע מכוון ttps://www.hebrewbooks.org/pdfpager.aspx?req=37701&pgnum=1 תרגום פשיטא]]] התבנית הנידונה: לא - כי אם; אין - כי אם התבנית חוזרת על עצמה במקרא כמו במקרה הנדון "אין זה (מקום פשוט) כי אם בית אלוקים": המונח "לא" אינו במשמעות שלילה, אלא "לא זו הכוונה" - יש לאירוע משמעות אחרת משמעות המונח "הדיוט" אצל חז"ל לכאורה "חסר מיומנות" אך זו לא התבונה היחידה היוצאת מהמשנה ותלמוד. } } מקורות מתרגומי התנ"ך שני המקורות הראשונים הם מפרשת הקללות מפרשת כי תבוא והמשמעות של "הדיוט" הוא מדיני: תהיו נחשלים ונחותים. בספר שמואל, דוד הציג עצמו בפני שאול המלך בתור מסכן וחלש. תרגום יונתן - "וְיִמְנֵי מֵימְרָא דַיְיָ יַתְכוֹן לְמַלְכִין וְלָא לְהֶדְיוֹטִין וְתֶהֱווּן לְחוֹד מְנַטְלִין וְלָא תְהוֹן לְמָאִיסִין אֲרוּם תְּקַבְּלוּן לְפִקוּדַיָא דַיְיָ אֱלָהָכוֹן דַאֲנָא מְפַקֵיד לְכוֹן יוֹמָנָא לְמִנְטוֹר וּלְמֶעֱבַד; תרגום לעברית של וין "וימנה מאמר ה' אתכם למלכים ולא ל'הדיוטות' ותהיו רק רמים ולא תהיו מאוסים" ) - מדינה ברמה נחשלת. תרגום יונתן'' - הוּא יַזְפוּנְכוֹן וְאַתּוּן לָא תוֹזְפוּן לְהוֹן הוּא יֶהֱוֵי שַׁלִיט וְאַתּוּן תֶּהֱווֹן הֶדְיוֹטִין; ...הוא יהיה מושל ואתם תהיו הדיוטות''' מה; ) תרגום יונתן -"וּמַלִילוּ עַבְדֵי שָׁאוּל קֳדָם דָוִד יַת פִּתְגָמַיָא הָאִלֵין וַאֲמַר דָוִד הַזְעֵירָא בְּעֵינֵיכוֹן לְאִתְחַתָּנָא בְּמַלְכָּא וַאֲנָא גְבַר מִסְכֵּן וְהֶדְיוֹט: (תרגום פורטל הדף היומי) - ומלילו עָשִֹיתִי שָׁאֲלוּ קָדַם דוד אֶת פתגמיא האלין ואָמַר דוד הקְטַנָּה בעיניכון לאתחתנא במֶלֶךְ ואֲנִי גָּבַר מְסֻכָּן והדיוט: (מילים נרדפות) תרגום יונתן - בָּתַר מַן נְפַק מַלְכָּא דְיִשְׂרָאֵל בָּתַר מַן אַתְּ רָדִיף בָּתַר חֲלַשׁ חָד בָּתַר הֶדְיוֹט חָד:(גם כאן, מילים נרדפות במשמעות: חלש, הדיוט.) מקורות מהתלמוד כל הפטור מן הדבר ועושיהו נקרא הדיוט; אדם חשוב, לא הדיוט יקפיד על דברי תורה;הדיוט - לא מומחה בתורה כמו חכמים; פירוש עדיין שטיינזלץ- אמר רבא: אף על פי שאסרו לקרוא לאור הנר גזירה שמא יטה, אם אדם חשוב הוא — מותר. משום שאף בימות החול אין הוא נוהג להטות אליו נר שהוא מלוכלך בשמן. מיתיבי מקשים על כך ממה ששנינו בתוספתא: לא יקרא אדם בספר בשבת לאור הנר, שמא יטה. וסיפרו שפעם אחת אמר ר' ישמעאל בן אלישע: אני אקרא ולא אטה, שבוודאי לא אשכח את השבת. ואולם פעם אחת קרא בספר לאור הנר ובקש להטות את הנר. אמר: כמה גדולים דברי חכמים שהיו אומרים שלא יקרא לאור הנר, שהרי אפילו אדם שכמוני ביקש להטות. ר' נתן אומר שלא כך היה המעשה, אלא קרא והטה ממש וכתב אחר כך על פנקסו: אני ישמעאל בן אלישע, קריתי והטיתי נר בשבת, לכשיבנה בית המקדש אביא חטאת שמנה לכפרה על חטא זה. ומכאן שאפילו אדם חשוב כר' ישמעאל בן אלישע עשוי להטות את הנר! אמר ר' אבא: שאני שונה ר' ישמעאל בן אלישע, הואיל ומשים עצמו על דברי תורה כהדיוט (כאדם פשוט) ואינו מקפיד על כבודו, אבל אדם חשוב אחר מן הסתם לא יטה. ובנושא מביאים שתי ברייתות הסותרות לכאורה זו את זו. פירוש שטיינזלץ - אמר להו להם גביהא בן פסיסא לחכמים: תנו לי רשות ואלך אני ואדון עמהן לפני אלכסנדרוס מוקדון, אם ינצחוני בויכוח אמרו למלך: הדיוט שבנו נצחתם ועדיין יש לכם להתווכח עם חכמי ישראל, ואם אני אנצח אותם אמרו להם: תורת משה נצחתכם ולא תתלו את הגדולה בי. נתנו לו רשות, והלך ודן עמהם. האם מותר לספר לשון הרע על עצמך? בעקבות מסכת סנהדרין י"א כמעט ברפלקס, רבים מספרים בהנאה בהקשר לשאלה זו, את האנקדוטה על החפץ חיים, שפגש ברכבת נוסע נלהב אל החפץ חיים. משניסה הרב לשכנעו כי אין החפץ חיים כה צדיק, נענה בעברה וזעם. כשגליה הנוסע על מי שפך חמתו התנצל בדמעות, אולם – מספרת האגדה – החפץ חיים הודה לו על כך שלימד אותו, כי אסור לומר לשון הרע על עצמך. כך אכן למד ב'נפש הרב' (עמוד קנ) וכן פסק האדמו"ר מלובביץ' (אגרות קודש ו, א'תרכ"א, מובא בחבל נחלתו יד, סב). הסיפור נחמד. אולם האם אכן הכרחי לאסור להלכה? נראה שהדבר נתון במחלוקת: היו שהביאו ראיה מדברי החפץ חיים עצמו, שמותר לומר לשון הרע על עצמך. למשל:וְדַע עוֹד, דַּאֲפִלּוּ אִם בְּתוֹךְ הַגְּנוּת, שֶׁגִּנָּה אֶת חֲבֵרוֹ, גִּנָּה אֶת עַצְּמוֹ גַּם כֵּן בָּזֶה הַגְּנוּת גּוּפָא, וַאֲפִלּוּ הִקְדִּים לְהִתְרַעֵם עַל עַצְּמוֹ בָּזֶה, אֲפִלּוּ הָכֵי מִכְּלל דֵּילָטוֹרְיָא לָא נָפְקֵי. (חפץ חיים הלכות לשון הרע כלל א ט).דן החפץ חיים רק בהגדרת לשון הרע על הזולת, לא על עצמו. נראה שזו, כשלעצמה, מותרת. לעיתים הפללת עצמך עשויה להיות אף מצווה! בדף יא למדנו מעשה נפלא, על רבי שנכנס לשיעור ואמר: "'מי שאכל שום – יצא'. עמד רבי חיא ויצא. עמדו כולם ויצאו". בבוקר אמר רבי חיא לבנו של רבי ש"חס ושלום שאוכל השום בבואו לבית מדרשו, אלא כדי שלא להלבין פניו של אוכל השום יצאתי" (רש"י). מכאן למד החפץ חיים, שמותר ליטול אשמת הזולת על עצמך: אִם נַעֲשָׂה דָּבָר שֶׁלֹּא כַּהֹגֶן, וּבָא רְאוּבֵן וְשָׁאַל לְשִׁמְעוֹן: מִי עָשָׂה אֶת הַדָּבָר הַזֶּה? אֲפִלּוּ אִם הוּא מֵבִין, שֶׁרְאוּבֵן חוֹשְׁדוֹ בָּזֶה, אָסוּר לוֹ לְגַלּוֹת, מִי שֶׁעָשָׂה אֶת הַדָּבָר, אֲפִלּוּ אִם רָאָה בְּעַצְּמוֹ, רַק יָשִׁיב: אֲנִי לֹא עָשִׂיתִי אֶת הַדָּבָר. וְכָל זֶה שֶׁכָּתַבְנוּ הוּא מִצַּד הַדִּין, אֲבָל רָאוּי לְבַעַל נֶפֶשׁ, שֶׁיַּעֲשֶׂה לְפְנִים מִשּׁוּרַת הַדִּין, וְלֹא יַשְׁמִיט אֶת עַצְמוֹ מִזֶּה, בְּמָקוֹם שֶׁיָּכוֹל לִהְיוֹת, שֶׁיִּתְוַדַּע לְהַשּׁוֹאֵל, וְיִתְבַּיֵּשׁ פְּלוֹנִי עַל יְדֵי זֶה, וְיוֹתֵר מִזֶּה מָצִּינוּ בְּסַנְהֶדְרִין (דף י''א לעיל) בְּכַמָּה תַּנָּאִים, שֶׁהִטִּילוּ עַל עַצְמָם הָאַשְׁמָה, כְּדֵי שֶׁלֹּא יִתְוַדַּע מִי הוּא הַחוֹטֵא, וְכֵן אִיתָא בְּ''סֵפֶר חֲסִידִים'' סִימָן כ''ב וְזֶה לְשׁוֹנוֹ: וְאִםֹ הוּא בַּחֲבוּרַת בְּנֵי אָדָם וְנַעֲשָׂה דָּבָר אֶחָד שֶׁלֹּא כַּהֹגֶן, וְלֹא נוֹדַע מִי הַחוֹטֵא, צָרִיךְ שֶׁיֹּאמַר: אֲנִי הוּא שֶׁחָטָאתִי, אַף עַל פִּי שֶׁלֹּא חָטָא. (חפץ חיים הלכות לשון הרע כלל י יז). ההיתר של ספר חסידים מרחיק לכת מעבר למשתמע מסוגייתנו. בעוד שרבי חיא נתן להבין שהוא האשם, בספר חסידים התיר לכאורה שקר מפורש (דן בזה בבן יהוידע בסוגייתנו). ומה עם הסיפור המפורסם? לא פשוט ללמוד מסיפורים. בגרסה אחת, דברי החפץ חיים בסיום הסיפור מופיעים באופן קצת שונה:"בשביל מה הוא זקוק למחילה? ... סבור היה שאני צדיק, אבל מכיוון שלא ידע אין כאן כל אשמה מצידו, סוף סוף הלא נודע לו שאינני צדיק, ומה מקום למחילה יש כאן?..." (מעשי למלך, חפץ חיים על התורה , בהעלותך עמוד קצ"ו). אם כן שב החפץ חיים ודיבר על עצמו.. מרתק לדמיין, איזו אווירה ציבורית יכולים לייצר אנשים המוכנים לכסות על אשמת זולתם, אפילו במחיר שמם הטוב. *מעלה "המרכז לציונות דתית "הדיוט - במקורות כלליים thumb|350px|ימין|"טיפש" ? המקור: האקדמיה ללשון העברית הויקיפדיה העברית - הֶדְיוֹט (מיוונית עתיקה: ιδιωτης) הוא אדם שאינו בקיא בנבכי נושא מסוים. אותה מילה יוונית המהווה את המקור למילה הדיוט, היא גם המקור למילה "אידיוט" – טיפש, שוטה. במשמעות זו המילה התגלגלה מיוונית ללטינית, ממנה ללשונות אירופה ומהן לעברית המודרנית. חז"ל - המילה חדרה לשפה העברית לראשונה באמצעות לשון חז"ל. היא מופיעה במשנה במשמעות דומה לזו המודרנית: אדם פשוט. למשל כהן הדיוט הוא בדרגה כרוב הכהנים כהן פשוט ולא כהן גדול. כך גם במסכת מגילה מופיעה משמעות זו בפיסקה המייחסת לכל אדם, אפילו אדם פשוט, את כוח הברכה: "לעולם אל תהי ברכת הדיוט קלה בעיניך." (מסכת מגילה טו, א). בהלכה, מופיע המושג בהקשר לאסור ומותר בשבת. ונפסק כי "שטרי הדיוטות" אסורים בקריאה בשבת. ישנה מחלוקת בין הפוסקים מה משמעותם בימינו, יש הטוענים כי מדובר במסמכי מסחר ומשא ומתן, אחרים טוענים כי הכוונה לכל טקסט של חולין ולא של קודש. ויקימילון - אדם שאינו בקיא בנבכי נושא מסוים.”הלל הזקן היה דורש לשון הדיוט“ (בבלי, מסכת בבא מציעא – דף קד, עמוד א) האקדמיה ללשון העברית - הֶדְיוֹט הוא אדם פשוט שאינו מומחה בתחום מסוים או שאינו בעל מעמד מיוחד. המילה משמשת בעיקר בלשון הגבוהה.המילה אִידְיוֹט משמשת כיום בעיקר בלשון הדיבור ככינוי גנאי לטיפש. הדמיון בין שתי המילים איננו מקרי – שתיהן התגלגלו אל העברית ממילה יוונית אחת: idiotes. משמעות המילה ביוונית היא 'אדם פשוט', 'שאיננו מומחה', 'שאינו איש ציבור'. בתקופת חז"ל נשאלה המילה לעברית ישירות מן היוונית במשמע 'פשוט', 'עממי' וכדומה, והיא מוכרת שם בייחוד בצירוף 'כוהן הדיוט' (כוהן פשוט, כוהן רגיל) לעומת 'כוהן גדול'. בעברית החדשה נשאלה שוב המילה לעברית בתיווך לשונות אירופה, הפעם בהוראה שקיבלה מאוחר יותר בלטינית ובלשונות אחרות לציון דרגה נמוכה של מנת משכל, ומכאן 'טיפש גמור'. מילוג - אינו מתמצא בעניין כלשהו, חסר בקיאות; בוּר. "גם להדיוט כמוני ברור שההצגה הזאת היא כישלון גמור." * ראו גם: ד"ר נורית שובל דודאי, אוניברסיטת בן-גוריון, באר שבע , גלוסאר המילים השאולות מן היוונית ומן הרומית במקורות היהודיים הבתר-מקראיים,ירושלים תשס"ט הדיוט - בלשונות זרות ההגדרה הספרדית ניראת מתאימה למציאות שאנו מכירים * בצרפתית - "במאה ה-13 - אדם שלא קבל חינוך" '''הויקיפדיה הצרפתית בארגונים דתיים, הקהילה היא קהילת הנפש. זה עשוי לייעד כל אדם שאינו חבר הכמורה או של אחת מצווי הנזיר; בתוך אלה, זה כולל את אלה של לא הכמרים שלהם, האחים הריקים (והאחיות הרפויים). במהלך מועצת הוותיקן השנייה הגדירה הכנסייה הרומית-קתולית את החברות כחברים במועצה כנסייה שתפקידה לקדש מציאויות חילוניות (ראו תפקידי הכנסייה) .בפרוטסטנטיות, המונח "הדיוט" מתייחס לרוב לאחד שאינו כומר. * באנגלית - במאה ה-15 -"אדם טיפש" בויקיפדיה האנגלית "Layman" redirects here. For the community, see Layman, Ohio. For the surname, see Layman (surname). For the butterfly, see Amauris albimaculata.n religious organizations, the laity consists of all members who are not part of the clergy, usually including any non-ordained members of religious institutes, e.g. a nun or lay brother.12 A layperson (also layman or laywoman) is a person who is not qualified in a given profession and/or does not have specific knowledge of a certain subject. In Christian cultures, the term lay priest was sometimes used in the past to refer to a secular priest, a diocesan priest who is not a member of a religious institute.needed The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints uses the term "Lay Priesthood" to emphasise that local congregational leaders are unpaid. Terms such as lay priest, lay clergy and lay nun were also once used in Buddhist cultures to indicate ordained persons who continued to live in the wider community instead of retiring to a monastery. (תרגום גוגול)"הדיוט" מפנה מחדש כאן. למען הקהילה ראו Layman, אוהיו. לגבי שם המשפחה, ראה Layman (שם משפחה). לפרפר, ראה Amauris albimaculata. בארגונים דתיים החבויות מורכבות מכל החברים שאינם חלק מהכמורה, לרוב כולל כל חברי מוסדות דת שאינם מוסמכים, למשל. נזירה או אח שכב. הדיוט (גם הדיוט או הדיוטה) הוא אדם שאינו מוסמך במקצוע נתון ו / או שאין לו ידע ספציפי בנושא מסוים. בתרבויות נוצריות, המונח כומר שכב לעיתים שימש בעבר כדי להתייחס ל כומר חילוני, כומר ניצב שאינו חבר במכון דתי. כנסיית ישוע המשיח של קדושי אחרית הימים משתמשת במונח "כהונה שכבה" כדי להדגיש כי מנהיגי הקהילה המקומית אינם משולמים. מונחים כמו כומר שכב, כמורה שכבודה ונזירה שכבה שימשו בעבר גם בתרבויות בודהיסטיות כדי לציין אנשים מוסמכים שהמשיכו לחיות בקהילה הרחבה יותר במקום לפרוש למנזר.(הויקיפדיה האנגלית) * גרמנית (מונח דתי) - הדיוט (של "אנשים" היווניים של λα Greekς laós על λαϊκός laikós, השייך ללייקוס העם והכנסייה הלטינית, ההדיוט (הכנסייתי)) הוא חבר בקהילה דתית, שאינה מחזיקה שום משרה רוחנית, ולכן היא אינה איש דת. במכלול מדברים גם על המדינה הרווחת. המונח הדיוט משמש בעיקר בנצרות, אך לעיתים מועבר גם לדתות אחרות. * 'ספרדית (לא מקצועי) - הדיוט או לא מקצועי (באנגלית הדיוט או הדיוט) הוא אדם שאינו מומחה בתחום ידע מסוים (באופן כללי, שאין לו הכשרה בשום תחום המתמחה מאוד או מוסמך). במקור, המונח היה שם נרדף להדיוט, כלומר לא-איש דת, אם כי עם הזמן התפתח התפיסה.המושג שמתאר משהו במונחים שכביים הופץ באופן נרחב בעולם האנגלופוני. לשים משהו במונחים משולים זה לתאר או להסביר נושא מורכב וטכני, תוך שימוש במילים וביטויים שהאדם הממוצע (אדם ללא הכשרה מקצועית בנושא) יכול להבין בקלות רבה, להשיג לפחות מידה מסוימת של הבנה בנושא שאלה. בקצרה ומצדנו, אנו יכולים לומר ש"דיוט "(במקור ועדיין בימינו) פירושו" אנשים משותפים ", מונח שמקורו ב"לאיקוס" היווני שפירושו "של העם", "נפוץ", "מזועזע". , "רגיל", "גס", או דומה. הערות שוליים קטגוריה:תרגומים למקרא - שיעורי הרב נחום בן יהודה